Brothers Stick to the End
by RaneyLee
Summary: They were taken. Now it is up to their last brother to save them. AN: The chaps are short, but it's a short story. Review please. [COMPLETE]
1. Prolouge

Hey, guys! Long time no see, huh? I know I should post more on 'Carrie's Story', but this popped up in my head and I just had to write it. It's complete, I just have to type and post it. Here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles, but I wish they were real, ^_^  
  
~Prolouge~  
  
The dark figure watched the cityfrom it's crouched position on the rooftop, a single   
sword in hand. Two years ago, it had been mysteriously done. Now, he found their trail  
and was goin to get his revenge. He stood as the wind blew his bandanna ends in the   
air. With one last look at the city with narrowed eyes, he turned and disappeared in the shadows.  
  
~Prolouge~  
  
Here we are. That's the frist part. Sorry it's so short, but this is a shor story. Reveiw please! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey!!! Here's the next part. Hope you all enjoy this now!  
  
Disclaimer: I said this in my last postage, so hush.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Splinter looked up from his mediating at his oldest son, who had just come in. Hopeful, he perked his ears, then his son smiled with a slight nod.  
"I've got their trail, master," his son looked sadly at their home, "And I'm going to bring them back,"  
They both missed the sounds of arguement, laughter, the computer in the coner, and the Nintendo that was hooked to the television. Neither had touched Michealangelo's Nintendo, Donatello's computer, or Rapheal's sais, that lay on the coffee table, for two years. Leonardo sighed as he returned his gaze to the old rat in front of him. The two years of grief had visibly taken it's toll on his master. Day and night, Leonardo had searched for the last two years for his three brothers. Tonight, he had found where thay were being kept, and tonight, he was going to save them.  
He turned and went to his and Don's room, passing Mike and Raph's room as he went. He clenched his fists and set his jaw. He was going to bring them home, if it was the last thing he did. Leo gathered his supplies and tucked then in his belt. Before he left, he gave Splinter a hug.  
"I'll be back as soon as possible," he whispered then walked out the door.  
He barely heard the, 'Be careful, my son, ' before he started off.  
"Don't worry, master, I will. I will," Leonardo muttered then ran off into the darkness of the sewers.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Here's this chapter. What do you think? Review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, people! I'm glad you all liked what I have so far. I think I might go up on your suggestion, Wildfire. Maybe. Well, here's Chapter 2 and maybe Chapter 3.   
  
Disclaimer: I do own the Turtles!!!......... Just kidding. ^_^  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Using his ninja skills, Leonardo leapt from one building to another. He was almost there. Almost to the building where his brothers were. He paused long enough to scan the rooftops, then started off again.  
'There it is!' He pulled a sword from its sheath and leapt tp the roof. One foot slipped and he lost his balance...   
  
(AN: Should I end it here? Yeah, I think I will)  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN: Just kidding!!! Here's the rest of it. ^_^)  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
One foot slipped and he lost his balance, almost falling off.   
'Careful, Leo. Don't need you in there too.' He scrambled up and glanced down at the street below. 'That was to close for comfort. Now let's see...' he spotted an air conditioner unit with a vent big enough for him to fit through. 'Perfect!'  
The turtle carefully removed the grate and climbed in, then recovered the vent opening. Silently, he made his way through the vents, pausing at every opening to check for his brothers. Ten minuites of looking passed and he still hadn't found them. Leonardo kept going and almost skipped an opening that was on the side. Peering in, he saw what shocked the life out of him. His brothers were stripped of their ninja gear. Don and Mike were strapped to tables and Raph was in a cage nearby. Each of them had wires attached to their bodies and Leo could make out wounds and scars on them. He swallowed hard. It was time to take action. He opened the grate and squeezed through the openin, dropping into the dark room silently. He noticed two secerity camras in the room. One by the door and another in a coner of the room. Leo decided to take his chances and cut the wires. He had that done in record time and locked the door. He went over to Mike and touched his arm.  
"No. No more. No more," Mike muttered, turning his head away, "Please. no more."  
"Don't worry Mikey. It's just me," Leo whispered, placing a hand on his little brother's cheek," I'm going to get you outta' here."  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Okay, now it's the real end of the chapter. If you want to find out what happens, just click on the arrow button. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Alright, next Chapter. I want keep you waiting.  
  
Disclaimer: ... Shut. Up.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Leo quickly unstrapped his brother then took the wires away. He about cried when Mike cruled up in a ball and cowered away from him.  
"It's going to be okay, Mike," Leonardo took out an orange bandanna and put it in Mike's hand than went over to Don.  
Don reacted the same as Mike. With a sigh, Leo looked Raph's cage over. 'Hmm... should I pick the lock or find the keys?' Outside, he heard two voices.  
"Yeah, Dave. Hey, listen, I'm going to and lock up. You go ahead and leave."  
"Ok. See ya'"  
The door knob turned slightly.  
"Hmm... Doc must have locked this up whan he left. I don't really won't to see those poor turtles in the condition they're in, though. Geeze, poor guys."  
Footsteps faded away and Leo let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. 'Pick the lock would be a good idea.' He pulled a hairpin from his belt. 'I was wondering why I brought this. Now, I know.' He slipped the pin in the lock and started fiddling with it. After a few seconds, he heard a click and the lock opened. 'Ah, ha!' The lock was quickly discarded of and the door was flung open. Leo quickly went in and pulled the wires away from his brother's body. Raph stirred in his sleep and his face looked like he was in pain. The look quickly disappeared and he muttered something. Sighing sadly, Leo placed a gentle hand on his sholder then put a red bandanna in Raph's hand. Leo backed out of the cage then took out his turtlecom and called April. After two full minuites of beeping, a tired looking April popped up on the screen.  
"Yes, Leo?" she asked with a yawn.  
"Hey, April. Sorry to call you this late, but I need your help," Leo said to her as he studied Raph's sleeping form.  
"Sure, anything," April rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
We're almost done with the story! Yeah! Hey, review and tell me what you think! C' ya'! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, Guys! Glad you all liked my last two Chapters. Well, I don't want to keep you guys waiting so I'm going to go ahead and write. I apolagize for the lateness, though.  
It was only two days!  
  
Disclaimer: If you hadn't figured out by now, I feel sorry for ya.!  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
"Listen, April. Do you know where that lab on the other side of town is?"  
"Yea, why?"  
"I need you to get here as fast as possible," Leo noticed that Raph's ribs, as well as Mike and Don's, were showing through their plastron,"And could you bring enough food to feed three starving people?"  
"Yea, but... why the lab? What's so important that you have to call at 2:32 at night and tell me to be there as soon as possible?"  
"I can't explain now. You'll find out when you get here. Bring your van and park in back. And we need a frist aid kit. Hurry, April."  
"Alright," the connection ended.  
Leo put away the turtlecom and went back over to Mike. Up close, the ribs showed planly. Leo knew that it took a good while without food to make bones show through something like a turtles plastron. He didn't understand why he hadn't noticed before. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he wiped them away with the back of his hand. Picking up Mike's bandanna, Leo tied it in it's place around his brother's head. Mikey whimpered softly and Leo looked down, sadly, at his younger brother then pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. Taking Mike's hand in his, Leo watched his chest rise and fall slowly. 'What did they do to you guys, Mike?' he thought silently. Ten miniutes past when Leo's turtlecom beeped. Hurriedly, he pulled it out and turned it on.  
"Yea, April? Are you here?" he asked.  
"Yeap, around back like you asked, and with the food."  
"Good. I'll be there in a minuite. I'm going to have to make three trips. Bye, " he cut the connection.  
Picling up Mikey in his arms, he left out of the door and moving silently, made his way through the shadows until he finally made it to the back alley. Sure enough, April was there like she said and with the back door open. Mikey was layed on the back seat and Leo left before April could say anything.  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Four Chapters down (plus prolouge) two to go! 


	6. Chapter 5

A;right, Chapter 5!  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these things...  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Leo made his way back in record time and noticed that Raph had changed positions in his sleep. He gave Raph a once over then picked Don up and went back out to April's van. Whan he returned, Raph was starting to stir. Leo rushed over and knelt by his side. Raph's eyes clenched tight for a second than slowly opened. His eyes rested on Leo's face and he slowly blinked with a soft moan.  
"Leo?" he asked softly.  
"Hush, Raph. Let's get you out of here," Leo picked him up.  
Raph gave another moan and clenched his eyes shut. Leo locked and shut the door then hurried through the shadows. When he looked down at Raph, he found him looking at the red bandanna in his hand.  
"I don't deserve this," Raph muttered softly," I'm a horrible ninja."  
"Raph, don't say that," Leo scolded.  
"I am. I'm not worth being a ninja, let alone a turtle. How could I have been so stupid not to notice that."  
"Raph, quit!"  
They had made it outside. By now, Don was starting to stir as well. Leo hopped in the back with his brothers and started fixing up Raph's wounds, as Raph kept muttering about how useless he was. Leo soon got tired of this and stuffed a sandwich inhis mouth.  
"Stop that, Raph!" Leo hissed softly and closed the van door," Let's go, April."  
As April drove, Leo finished doctoring Raph, who occupied his mouth by eating instead of putting down on himself. Next came Don, who was half awake. Leo tied the purple bandanna around Don's head, than started on his wounds.  
"Leo?"  
"Hush, Don. Save your strength," Leo grabbed a few sandwichs and a drink and set then in front of him," Here. When we get home, we'll get you guys some pizza."  
"Pizza? I haven't had that in a long time. That's something I need right about now," Mike muttered from his place.  
"Good, we've got about ten in the freezer with your names on them," Leo gave Mike some of the sandwiches and a drink as well," Eat, guys. I know you're hungery."  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
One more to go! 


	7. Chapter 6

Last one. Yes!!  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story!  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
Leo had long ago finished doctoring up his brother and they were almost home. April started to dislike the silence and switched on the radio to the oldies station. Raph was now muttering that he was not worthy of the art of ninja again, but other than that and that the needed plently of food and rest, the three brother's would be fine. April parked the van and shut it off.  
"We're here," she stated.  
Leo helped each of his brothers into the lair and set them dowm in the living room. When Raph saw his sais laying on the coffee table where he had layed them two years ago, he picked them up and wiped the dust from the blades. Leo and April went to the kitchen to start the pizzs. Splinter slowly came from his room and his face immediatly lit up. He went over to the three and gave them each a hug. Within twenty miniutes, Leo brought in three pizzas and set them on the table. His brothers dug in but Raph stopped before he took a bite.  
"Leo, why?" he asked.  
"What?" Leo blinked.  
"Why? Why did you save us?"  
Leo stared at him for a moment then gave him a hug.  
"Because, Rapheal, brothers stick to the end," he whispered.  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
Here we are! I finally finished my frist story! Aren't you proud of me? If you want a prequal, all you have to do is ask and maybe I'll put up the story of how they got captured. Review please! 


End file.
